Show Me The Sky
by sisterhoodfan
Summary: Bella leaves her groom and stays on an Island with Dr. Cullen and his mysterious son. But when their past demons come, Bella has no choice but to face her own. Co-written with Zombie's Run This Town.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were swollen from crying, my make up had smudged even though I was frequently wiping away my tears before they could spill over to far. My face had a pink tinge to it and it wasn't from blushing like it usually would have been. I took a deep breath, only to release it all on a chocked sob. I quickly clamped my mouth shout to keep quiet. All I would need is someone to catch me like this. I quickly remember that indeed someone might come in at any moment.

I wiped away my tears and held back the fresh ones. I cleaned up my ruined make up and patted my hair. I took deep calming breaths to take away the light shade of red. I sniffled and straightened my dress just as a knock on the door reached my ears. I muttered a come in and the white door creaked up, reveling a blonde behind it.

"Are you ready?" Rosalie asked me. I sighed and nodded my head, internally shaking it. She smiled at me and looked me over.

"You look so beautiful Bella," She stated. I smiled and blushed.

"Thanks Rose...is Alice here?" I asked her cautiously, she sighed and shook her head. I felt the world crush underneath me.

"You know her. She's got to be dramatic about this," Rosalie said.

"I know, it's just...her opinion means a lot to me. She's been my best friend for so long. I feel like I'm stabbing her in the back or something," I said collapsing onto the couch they had in the bridal room. Rose's lips twitched and she shuffled next to me in her red dress.

"But it shouldn't matter when her opinion is so absurd. How could she not like Jake? He's amazing," Rosalie played with her own engagement ring as I stared at the spot where my wedding ring would go...and stay. I sighed. Of course Jacob was amazing, he was the best guy to ever enter my life. We were inseparable, attached at the hip. The only problem? I don't love him.

Of course I love him, but I'm not in love with him. I don't want to spend forever with him. He was more like a brother, a best friend. This wasn't how things were suppose to go. We were suppose to be at each others weddings, rooting for each other. I don't want to get words of congrats or happiness. I wanted to be the one buying the gifts, not receiving them.

I should have said no.

But as the music started to play I knew it was too late. Rosalie moved from the couch, pulling me up with her.

"It's your big day Bella!" She hugged me and before I could even put an ounce of emotion into it she vanished. There was another knock at the door and my father Charlie popped his head in.

"Hey kiddo!" He said. I could only force a smile.

"Hi Dad," I spoke. I guess then he finally took a good look at me and I grimaced.

"Bells? Are you alright?" He asked. I forced another smile and nodded my head.

"Just nervous, that's all." I lied. The music got louder, Charlie and I stiffened.

"It's time," I whispered, dreading the words.

"My little girl is all grown up," His words broke to much for him to be a grown man. I wanted to reply but I was becoming panicked. I was about to marry the man I didn't love, the man who had always been my best friend and nothing more.

"We're ready for you," Mr. Weber said. My father nodded his head and I took a large, audible breath. I felt my father's arm link onto my own. I trembled.

"Your not going to throw up are you?" Charlie asked. I let out a harsh laugh, his own chuckle reached my ears and we laughed for a good five seconds before the reality of the situation set back in. This was it. Somehow I had gone into a stupor and before I knew it I was being led through large church doors. The faces of friends and family were staring at me.

I let my eyes fly to my feet. The familiar song I'd heard in movies and other weddings touched my ears and seemed to vibrate through my limbs. Charlie took a step forward, my own feet followed. I could feel the stares on me as I walked down the aisle. My eyes looked up only to capture the eyes of my waiting groom.

Jacob Black.

I'd known him since I was a child. We'd spent most our lives growing up. It wasn't until senior year that I realized he loved me and that I could never build my feelings for him into something more. We could never be more. Not even now. I took one more step before coming to a stop. Charlie placed my hand into Jacob's palm. His heat radiated around me, it was hotter then usual.

"Take good care of her," Charlie whispered before walking to his seat. I kept my eyes down, letting Jacob guide me to the spot that I would stand as we became one. It was horrible. For months I had been dreading this day, secretly plotting ways to escape. But as Mr. Weber began to speak those words, each one dragging, I began to panic.

My eyes met Jake's. He starred deeply at me, his eyes adoring and loving. It was sickening, it was unfair. I didn't deserve to have him love me, I didn't deserve being the one he loved. He belonged to someone who could equally love him back. I was in someone else's shoes, I was playing the role of another.

My eyes removed themselves from his stare and turned to my mother's. She was crying, but through her tears I could see a smile. She grinned wider when she noticed me looking at her.

"Love you," She mouthed. I didn't respond. All I could think about was her own marriage. She had married Charlie when she became pregnant with me. They had only been out of school for a month before they got married. It was sudden, it was so soon. It was obvious they weren't ready, but because of me they obliged into getting married.

Jake and I weren't even having a sexual relationship. This was purely out of love that only one could support. This wasn't right. This wasn't fair. I couldn't keep playing this lie.

"I can't do this!" I shouted. Jacob's eyes widened.

"What?" He gasped.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I can't marry you, I don't love you." I picked up my dress and flew down the steps, tears rolling of my face and my breathing fast. I didn't even look back, I didn't even react to the gasps. I had to get out of here. I let my dress drop as I extended my hands out toward me. My palms met the large, wood doors and I forced them open.

"BELLA!" I heard my name being called numerous times, but I ignored them all. I flew down the cement steps, being careful not to fall. If I broke my legs I'd surely be stuck here, in this relationship, in this guilt. I couldn't face anyone after this. No doubt that I'd hurt Jacob. He didn't deserve the pain or faux love.

I continued to run down the sidewalk. I doged through the strangers on the streets and sidwalkes, I ignored the possible chasers. I just had to leave. I had to go anywhere. And there was only one person I wanted to see, one person I needed.

* * *

**Zombie Note**- Me and sisterhoodfan have been wanting to do a collab for awhile. We've finally compromised on something. I hope you guys enjoy this story. It will have lemons, we're just not changing the rating till that time comes. And yes, this is a Bella/Edward story. But I do plan on writing a oneshot in Jacob's point of view on his thoughts about Bella leaving him at the alter.

**Sister Note**-Well, shes pretty much said it all...lets get this show on the road bitches! I'm glad to be back!

Chapter written by Zombie's Run This Town

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

People were probably staring as I stepped inside the bus. I would too, if some random person stepped inside a bus wearing was wearing a big puffy wedding dress I might even laugh. But I wasn't laughing now. The bus driver was looking at me strangely, then a look came into her eyes.

"Didn't like him much?" she asked as if she knew everything.

I wanted to tell her off, tell her that it wasn't any of her business. But my mouth betrayed me.

"Its not like that." I mumbled, taking a seat. She smirked, I could see her reflection in the rear view mirror. I turned my body so that I was facing the window. Blurs of the city passed by me in slow flashes.

How can I have done this to myself? How could I let this wedding go so far without me saying anything that would stop it? I wonder what they're doing right now, Charlie and Renee have probably gone running after me. Jacob was either pissed or sad. All the guest must be worried. God, I screwed this whole thing up.

When the bus stopped, I zoned back into the real world. I was a block away from Alice's condo. Her place was always nicer than mine, even though I lived in a house and she didn't. Somehow her place was more chic than mine was. I stepped outside the bus and into the chilly evening air. The sky had dimmed a bit, and cars had their headlights on. At least no one was staring anymore.

I started walking up the hill, it was treacherous because the shoes I had on were killing me. When I finally reached the entrance, I step through the revolving doors and step back out when I was inside the building. Soft music was surrounding me. I walked passed the crowd of old people, they were staring at me. I pretended not to notice. I had to run to the elevator before it close on me.

Some people were already inside, an old guy and his wife. They seemed shocked to see me but at least pretended that they weren't staring. I pressed the button with the nine above it. Alice had an amazing view of the city. The elevator dinged and the old couple stepped outside. They must have been together for years, they seemed so happy, loving. Thats why I couldn't bear to marry Jacob, he and I would never have that same type of love.

The elevator closed and the shaft started moving.

It dinged again and I walked into the hallway, looking left and right. I always forget what number Alice's room is. I decided to go left, walking past all the doors; searching for something familiar.

I stopped, Alice lived here, I knew it.

I knocked on the door, after a few seconds I started to pound. I just hoped that this was her condo and not some random guys.

The door swung open and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Bella?"

My knees buckled, for once in a really long time, Alice sounded concerned. She stepped aside and let me walk in.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, her eyebrows pulled together.

"Alice, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't do it." I chanted, the tears that I once held back were falling now.

"Oh Bella." she hushed. She pulled me into her arms. Though I was taller than her, she was still comforting. "Would it be horrible of me to say I told you so?" she mumbled.

I snorted. "Alice, you got to help me. Everyone will be looking for me. I have to get away from here." I begged, looking up.

She stared at me as if I said something confusing or unreal.

"Bella, thats silly. You have to stay here." she said.

"Alice, I can't! If I stay here everyone will question me about the wedding and why I left. I need to get away, I need to get away from it all." I was considering to grovel.

"Well its not like I can send you away to some island...Wait I know where you can stay." she said her voice rising. Something clicked in her mind because she was slowly pulling away from me. A smile crept on her lips. She snapped her fingers suddenly and jumped up.

"Yes! You can stay with my uncle Carlisle. He lives in an isolated island, so no one will come to look for you there." she exclaimed.

"Why is this sounding like some sort of movie?" I joked.

Alice frowned, she placed her hands on her hips. "Do you want me to help you or not?" she stated.

"Of course I do Alice." I stood up.

"Well this is where you are going to go." she walked over to counter and grabbed the phone. Her fingers blurred as she dialed the numbers.

"Do they have phones at isolated islands?" I questioned.

Alice rolled her eyes and ignored my comment.

_Hello?_ The voice on the other end was faint.

"Hi uncle Carlisle!" Alice chirped.

He chuckled on the other line before responding. _Hi Alice, what can I do for you today?_

"Well, my friend wanted to...take a vacation." she lied. "And I suggested for her to come to Ambra Island."

There was a slight pause on the other end. I bit my lip, well if Alice's uncle were to say no, I could always live with Alice, and hide whenever people come over.

_Sure Alice, anything for you._ He finally responded.

I grinned.

"Thank you uncle Carlisle. Airport tomorrow?" Alice quipped.

_Sure._

Alice hung up the phone without saying goodbye. It seemed rude, but at least I had somewhere to go. She smiled for a brief second, then it faded.

"Well we need to find some clothes for you." she sighed.

I looked down at my wedding dress, it still looked perfect. The lace wasn't torn and it wasn't stained anywhere. For a runaway bride, I made my exit a clean one.

"Alice, I can't go back to my place. Thats the first place people will go look." I said. Alice exhaled so quickly you'd think she was annoyed.

"Well thanks for stating that Captain Obvious. You can have some of my stuff."

My eyes widened, is she serious? Alice is a petite, and I'm three sizes bigger than her. If she put me in her clothes, they would probably tear.

"Alice none of your stuff will fit me." I protested.

"Well I have some skirts and tanks for you. That fits _everyone_." she argued back. I sighed as I followed her into her closet. Racks and racks of clothing surrounded me. She handed me several skirts as she walked farther down into her closet. She finally started tossing tank tops at me and then a duffel bag.

"Bella, I hate that you decided to listen to me now instead of before." Alice mumbled, helping me stuff the clothes into the bag. She threw in a random pair of slippers.

"Alice, you were always the one to say "I told you so"" I grumbled.

Alice smirked.

"Only when I know I'm right."

I didn't want to smile at her little joke. Before the wedding I always argued with Alice that I would live a happy life with Jacob and that she should piss off. Man, how I was wrong. As always. But for Jacob, I couldn't be that "old couple" happy with him. I didn't see myself like that, it felt wrong somehow.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" Alice pulled me back into reality.

I shook my head slowly.

"Thank you Alice." I whispered.

She snorted. "Don't thank me, thank uncle Carlisle. Oh, and I have to warn you, he's not the only one on that island."

**

* * *

**

**Zombie Note -** Whoa. Nice cliffhanger. I have a goal for everyone. Say something awesome to Lei. She deserves feel-good words after writing this awesome chapter.

**Sister Note**- Um, you don't have to if you don't want, but it would be awesome!! = ) And also say something awesome to Brittany, she deserves it too. This chapter is totally sucky compared to Brittany's but thats how we are. haha

Chapter written by sisterhoodfan

Leave love and nice words to Lei and lets not forget Brittany!


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Almost forty two hours the private plane I was on was coming to a stop. The land we flew over was gorgeous. There was plenty of wild life and it was green, much like my home. You'd think it would be more dryer do to the fact that it's an island in South America. I didn't care if it was in the North Pole. As long as I was away from my mistakes I would be fine.

Alice was right. Her uncle wasn't the only one on the island. There were actual people here, mostly natives to the land. There was even a small town. But I had a feeling it was the part of the island that her uncle lived on that was more secluded then anything. When I was ushered off the plane, there was an old Chevy truck not to far from the road trail. A man with pale skin and blonde hair was leaning against it. He had a pair of sunglasses on and was wearing old jeans with a button down shirt.

While carrying my heavy bags full of god knows what -Alice packed my things, even bought some new cloths- I made my way towards him. He looked at me and smiled. He was handsome. He looked as if he belonged in an old time movie, his features were so unique yet so beautiful.

"You must be Isabella Swan," He stated, reaching for my bags.

"Uh, Bella," I replied.

He set my bags in the back of the truck and opened the passenger door.

"Well I am Carlisle Cullen. You can call me Carlisle," He spoke while helping into the large truck. I smiled at him.

--

"It is a pleasure to have you here with us Bella. We don't get many guests," Carlisle spoke as we drove down a small road bordered by many trees.

"Thanks for having me," I replied back.

"By the way Bella, there are some rules you will need to know," He stated in a serious tone. I glanced at him to see his hand tight on the steering wheel, he looked at me with a worried expression. But then he smiled, "but first let me tell you that I have gift for you, one of many."

"Gift? What are you talking about?" I asked him with my own worried expression.

"This truck, it's yours," He stated. I sat there with my mouth wide open for a little bit.

"This. It's mine?"

"Yes. We'll need someone to be able to drive into town..and Alice tells me your accident prone. This will safely get you back and forth on the island." I couldn't believe that I smiled.

"Thank you Carlisle, thank you so much!" He chuckled.

"Now..time for serious business," He said as we pulled up to a large house. It looked like a mansion. It was so huge and so white. It was weird after seeing green for nearly two hours.

"Okay," I swallowed.

"The third floor is off limits. You are not allowed to go up there for anything," He stated while pulling the truck to a stop.

"Third floor..no no. Got that," I simplified as I stared at the intimidating home.

"Second. The curtains must stay shut at all times..even during night."

"Why?" I asked.

But he didn't speak.

"Third. You are not to speak to anyone about anything related to me, my son or my home. Understood," He spoke in a harsh tone.

"Yes sir." I replied, gulping.

"Good. Then lets get you settled into your new home!"

--

I sat in my new room. It was large, larger then any room I've had before. The king sized bed was covered in silk sheets, a dark blue color. The curtain stayed shut in place from the window, the only light was from a few lit candles. I had questioned Carlisle about them, but he ignored me. When he left my room I went to turn on the light, but nothing.

It was strange. Why could we not have a large ammount of light? It was like Carlisle was a vampire or something.

I unpacked my bags, grimacing at the new things Alice had bought me. Skirts, dresses, heels, lingerie! What did she think I would be doing here!? I was so going to give her a piece of my mind. But, I guess I should be more thankful. She did give me a place to go, a place to hide. And Carlisle was so kind to take me in like this, a stranger. I should be grateful of him.

There was a knock at my door and I jumped, "Yes?"

The door creaked open and Carlisle stuck his head in, "Dinner is ready."

"Kay," I closed the dresser drawers and followed Carlisle down to the kitchen. The smell of Italian food ran through my nose and I inhaled.

"It smells so good," I said to him. He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Thanks, It's been a long time since I really cooked." I watched him walk to a white box on the wall next to the stairs.

"Edward. Dinner." He said into it. He pulled away and motioned for me to sit at the counter seat.

"We'd be sitting at the table if Edward hadn't broken it," He said while placing a plate of food in front of me.

"He broke it? Why?" I questioned.

"Well Bella, I may be glad to have you here but I can't say that about him. Edward likes his privacy, he's not a fan of strangers." I nodded my head while beginning to eat. I heard footsteps coming down the steps, my head snapped to the direction. Through the dim light I saw a shadowed figure make his way to us.

The first thing I noticed about him was his skin. He was so pale, sickly pale. It made his green eyes pop out tremendously. They almost glowed. He looked at me without any emotion.

"Edward, this is Bella. She'll be staying with us," Carlisle said with a smile. Edward grunted as he walked past me, reaching for his own plate of food and disappearing back up the stairs. I felt my stomach tighten. What had I done?

"I apologize for him. Edward's very..paranoid. He encouraged me to move here to be a doctor for the people on the island, it's been this way for a few years now. He's not one for change."

I turned to Carlisle, "Paranoid about what?"

"Would you like a glass of wine?" He asked handing me a wine glass. Why was he changing the subject? Well for whatever reason, I wouldn't pressure him into telling me. I was the intruder, I had no right to their business.

"No thanks." I told him. He smiled and poured himself a glass.

"I'm glad you're here Bella. It's nice to have someone to talk to, someone new," Carlisle stated. I blushed.

--

_I held the wedding dress inbetween my fingers, keeping it far from my feet so I wouldn't trip. My breathing was harsh. My lungs burned. My sides ached. But yet I continued to run through the dark forest. It was cold. So cold. But yet the coldness seemed to burn my skin. Like I was being punctured with ice. Regardless of the pain, I continued to run. I wasn't sure what I was running from._

_But I wasn't running from something. I was running _to _something. I wasn't running fast enough. My feet just seemed to sink deeper and deeper into the damp earth. I knew I only had a small amount of time. Through the corner of my eye I saw a light. It was dull and orange..the sunrise. I felt panic run through my veins and my speed pick up. _

_The light was getting brighter and bigger...it was coming._

_"NO!!"_

I shot straight up in my bed. Panting. Sweat matted my hair and my heart beat came out in unhuman speeds. I took deep breaths, blinking my eyes in the darkness.

What was that all about?

* * *

**Zombie Note** - I don't think we made this clear that it's an All Human story and that there are future lemons. So yeah. :)

**Sister Note** - Um, damn, Edward sounds sexy. = P Just to clear it up, I'm not gonna write the lemon. I'm not going down that road again. hehe

Chapter written by Zombie's Run This Town

Review please!  
We aren't getting as much as we like to, so if you don't review, we'll pull the plug on this story!


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I took my time going down the stairs, observing each detail of this house. The place was beautiful and strange at the same time. In a strange way, it sort of worked. When I finally stepped foot on the foyer the scent of bacon and eggs hit my nose. It made my stomach growl.

"Morning Carlisle." I greeted. He was staring blankly ahead of me, sipping a cup of coffee. It wasn't until I cleared my throat that I finally got his attention.

"Oh, hello Bella." He grinned setting his mug down. "If you don't mind, I have already set your breakfast plate for you." He then gestured to the plate next to him.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, thank you." I stammered while pulling out a chair. I took the fork and stabbed the egg yolk, watching it as the yellow liquid bubbled over. I kept poking the egg until all the yolk was spilled onto the bacon.

"Something wrong Bella?" Carlisle questioned, his eyebrows furrowed. I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks, of course it would look rude to play with food.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I just like it when the yolk is...never mind." I mumbled looking down at my plate. I heard him chuckle once before he took a long sip of his drink. It was silent for awhile, I kept poking at the egg.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "If you don't like the eggs, I could make you something else Bella." He said amused. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm sorry, it really does look delicious." I said hoping it would come off as an excuse. I finally took a bite of the egg when it was completely drenched in egg yolk; the taste was comforting. "Mmm." I moaned. I tried to be sneaky as I glanced at Carlisle, his expression was mixed between amused and disgusted.

"So Bella, Alice wasn't really specific on why you came here. Care to explain?" He was staring at me now, trying to look straight into my eyes. But I looked down before it could connect.

I cleared my throat. "I'm on vacation."

His eyes narrowed for a brief second before his expression relaxed. "People just don't come here randomly for vacations. They come here to...get away." he stated. My shoulders tensed. Does he know? I shook that thought out of my head, of course he doesn't he just wants to know why I'm here. I'm pretty sure he only knows what Alice told him.

"The truth?" I said in a small voice.

"Well I wouldn't ask for a lie would I?" He questioned with a humored smile. _(credit brittany)_

I smirked. "Well, I guess you could call me a runaway bride." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle frown. He lifted his hand and patted my arm.

"I'm sorry." he said earnestly. "Was he a bad guy?"

I bit on my lip, Jacob was never a bad guy. He was like a brother to me. But that was all he will ever be, a brother. "Not exactly."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Carlisle leaned away, drinking some more coffee. I looked up shocked.

"No, its fine. I just...don't want to talk about it." I exhaled through my nose. Carlisle nodded, understanding. I started to poke at the second egg without thinking about it. The yolk didn't spill out, I guess it was hardened already.

"Next time, I'll make you breakfast pizza." Carlisle muttered. I laughed once, and scooped some of the egg into my mouth to show that I did like his cooking. I looked around me.

"So um...wheres Edward?" I continued chewing. Carlisle froze, a panicked look washed over his face for a second. It disappeared within the next.

"Upstairs." he said nonchalant.

On instinct, my eyes flashed toward the stairs. "Has he eaten yet? I could bring him his—"

"No!" he roared. I flinched back, shocked by his sudden anger. My back hunched over and I continued to eat.

"Sorry, Edward doesn't like company. Besides his room is on the third floor."

_Third floor..no no._ I remembered from yesterday. "It must irritate him that I'm here then." I mumbled.

"What?" Carlisle said confused. "Oh! No of course not, we love having guests here, its..a different type of company he doesn't like." I felt my eyebrows pull together, he is sending me mixed signals over here. I decided not to ask anymore questions, shoveling the food into my mouth.

"So...eggs...why do you like playing with them?" Carlisle joked.

***

Carlisle had left two hours ago to go to work, and I was alone in this room doing nothing. For awhile I had resorted to pacing back and forth, but that got tiring so I just plopped myself on the bed. I did want to be alone, away from all the drama back home. But this...was too much alone time.

Downstairs, I knew there was a phone, maybe I could call Alice and ask what was happening. I skipped downstairs and grabbed the phone. Carlisle wouldn't mind and I'm sure Edward couldn't care less.

"Hello?" her voice chimed.

"Alice! How is everything?" I questioned.

"You've been gone a day Bella. Did you expect something should happen?" I couldn't tell if she was joking. I ignored that comment and kept going.

"Has anyone looked for me yet?"

There was an exasperated sigh on the other end. "Yes, and they've been bugging me non-stop. Please tell them to shut up." she pleaded.

I rolled my eyes. _Is that Bella?_ I heard someone say in the background.

"No, its my cousin." Alice shouted faintly.

"Whose that?" I asked as soon as the phone was brought back to her ear.

There was a pause, then finally: "Rose! See what you did?!" Alice shouted away from the receiver. I giggled.

"Let me talk to her." I said. Alice sighed.

"Bella, where the hell are you?" Rosalie practically yelled. I flinched away even though we were talking on the phone.

"Didn't Alice tell you?" I questioned.

Silence.

"No, she won't tell me anything." she responded. I silently thanked Alice for keeping it a secret. "Just tell me where you are so I can get you! Jacob is worried sick, hes resorted to locking himself in his room."

That almost broke my heart; Jacob is hurting because of me. "Rose, I can't." I whispered.

She sighed. "Why not?"

I slammed the phone back in its place, hanging up the call effectively. It was rude, but I couldn't answer her demanding questions. I slowly crept back upstairs. I paused at my door my hand pursed on the knob. Part of me wanted to go upstairs, I was dying to know what was up there. I let go of the knob and continued walking up the stairs. There wasn't anything different about this part of the house, not that I noticed of course.

There was a door at the end of the hallway. I approached it, why would the third floor be off limits if there was only one room? I turned the knob and the door flew open. The room was big, probably bigger then my room. There were stacks of journals everywhere and a piano was in the corner. There was a candle lit in the far corner of the room, and that was about the only light in here. I picked up a journal and read it.

_They have decided to run more tests on me, I don't know when they are going to—_

"What are you doing in here?"

* * *

**Zombie Note** - It wasn't until I said something to Lei that she acutally typed this up. Sorry for the wait but next time I'll give you a good chapter. Hopefully :D

**Sister Note -** Okay, well sorry! I had the biggest writers block...and I was reading Wide Awake for the first time...

Chapter written by Lei

Review please. = )


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I stiffened with the journal in my hands, I quickly turned around to see a figure in a dark corner.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"What are you doing up here? Didn't Carlisle tell you not to?" Edward's voice questioned. I felt myself start to tremble with fear as Edward's venom filled tone continued. "We should kick you out of here. You have no right to be here, none."

I could only stare at his shadowed figure. From what I could tell, he was leaning back into the corner. His arms were crossed casually and he had one leg up, his foot pressed flat against the wall. It made me think about that cowboy silhouette you could sometimes see around shops and in movies. We stared at each other for a moment, I could tell he was waiting for me to say something.

He heaved himself off against the wall and walked over to me, his pale skin illuminating in the candle lit room. His bronze hair was tousled and his black outfit moved along with him. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his green eyes pierced into me. I swallowed and I slowly backed up, bumping into a desk.

He continued to walk towards me. I held the journal tightly in my hands and shut my eyes. I felt the heat from his body radiate around me as he pushed himself into me. His hands gripped my wrists and I opened my eyes.

His green orbs stared intently into my own. Searching, haunting, torturing, dazzling. I felt my knees shake and I myself start to feel weightless.

"Breathe." He commanded, his own breath touching my face and causing goosebumps to rise. I did as he told, opening my mouth and inhaling. His warm hands were still clutching wrist. I tugged them quickly but he didn't seem to notice, he just continued to stare at me.

"What's your name?" He asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Bella," I replied.

His face turned hard, "Your full name!"

"Isabella Marie Swan." I felt like a robot.

"Why are you here?" Doesn't he know?

"I'm on a hiatus," I replied.

"Why?" His harsh voice had gotten softer, his face had relaxed. But his green eyes continued to look deep into mine.

"I was about to marry someone I didn't love. I had no choice but to run and hide." I was drowned in sudden guilt and sadness.

"What made you almost marry him to start with?" I was aware of his tighter grip and hardened eyes.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to make him happy, to give him what I thought he deserved," I responded, blinking the tears back.

"You probably broke his heart," Edward whispered. In any other situation I would have probably cried, nodded my head and went to a room to cry more. But this time I felt something else.

Anger.

My jaw locked and tugged my wrist out of his hold, still gripping the journal. I walked past him fastly, my shoulder brushing hard into his. Without looking back I stormed out of his room and jogged down the stairs. Safe inside my own room I locked the door and lit the candle near my bed. I sat comfortable on the large surface and flipped the journal page to a more recent page.

_I can't help the paranoia anymore. I can't find myself thinking about anything besides them. Every night I stare out my window, waiting, watching; praying that they don't show up. It's only been a year since I had lost someone. All I need is for Carlisle to disappear and I would surely die. Without Carlisle I'd only be able to live a night life. _

_It's only gotten worse since _she_arrived. I'm not sure why she is here, all I know is that Alice had recommended that she stay here. I've always been able to trust Alice, except for now. Alice had never called here before. What if they had tapped into her phone and now can find us? What if this girl was with them? She could probably kill me while I'm asleep. Unless I took her out first._

I gasped out loud, searching for a date of the entry. Yesterday. He was planning on killing me, to destroy me for some unknown reason. He was probably waiting for me to sleep, to get me alone like he had just minutes ago. He could murder me at an moment. But if I could somehow tell him that I'm not who thinks I am..whoever _they_ are. Who were these people that had him in fear? I could already tell that they were bad for him, causing him strife in his life.

I turned the page to an older entry.

_Seven nights, six day, twelve hours and thirty three minutes.  
That's how long it's been since Esme died. It's getting harder for Carlisle and I to hide. No matter where we go, who we say we are, they find us. It makes it harder for us since we can only travel in night. Carlisle is determined to keep my safe though since I'm too weak to take care of myself in this physical state. I'm worried about him. He hasn't once said anything about since we watched her die. I'm scared for him. Carlisle has never been one to let the negative situation take control of him and I have a feeling this one might. _

_We weren't exspecting them to come after us, to kill anyone._

_Carlisle and I are sleeping in a cave for the time being. He's vastly asleep, as I should be. But someone needs to be awake and watching out for the other. This would probably be Carlisle's turn, but since I can only travel at night he's awake with me. I've suffered from Insomnia for years so that makes everything easier. Besides, I'd rather sleep on a pillow not a boulder._

_I've been thinking about turning myself in, for Carlisle's safty. But, I'm scared. I know that they'd kill me..or worse. It's not dying that I'm scared off...it's being turned into a monster. A killer. I had only signed up for the whole because I thought it was mandatory. A life or death situation. Well in this case, a death or death situation._

_I was going to die one way or the other. I thought this may have been my ticket out. Little did I know that it was my ticket _in_, whether I wanted it to be that way or not._

There was a knock at my door, causing me to jump and quickly stick the journal under my pillow. I crawled off my bed, my feet padding to the door.

_Please don't be Edward, Please don't be Edward._

I repeated the mantra over and over as I unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

* * *

**Zombie Note **- Holy Jasper. You guys are so incredible with your awesome reviews. And we are almost to 100! yay =D We wouldn't be doing this without you. Seriously. Me and Lei are review whores. But that's okay. You still love us right?

**Sister Note **- I don't know about you...but I got shivers. =D I agree with Brittany, though we (I) might not respond to each review, we greatly appreciate them. We loves you!

Chapter written by Brittany

Reviews can be compared to Edward touching you. =D


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"Edward!" I exclaimed. I slowly stepped back. Why was he here? Is he going to kill me like he said? Dear god, I shouldn't have come here. I silently cursed myself. I started to panic, I'm going to die here. And no one will know about it.

Edward was staring at me strangely, he was walking towards me now. I kept backing up until my back hit the wall.

"Umph." I muttered. "Look, I'm sorry if I went into your room when Carlisle told me not to. I was curious." I explained, well more like stuttered. For a brief second he had a strange expression, almost regret.

His eyes narrowed. "Never mind that. I need you to go to town and get me some stuff," He said quickly. I raised an eyebrow, he wants me to do what now? I'm not his slave….

"Why can't you get it yourself?" I questioned, slightly tilting my head to the left.

His mouth slightly opened, "Just do it!" He demanded. I was slightly taken aback, but I guess I would do it as a favor to Carlisle. If he was letting me stay here, this is the least I could do. I relaxed my stance and took a deep breath.

"Sure. What do you want me to get?" My eyes wandered around the room in search for a pen. I spotted one on the dresser. Brushing pass Edward, I grabbed the pen and took a hold of it. I poised the pen, ready for his requests.

"Snacks are greatly appreciated," He smirked. I briskly wrote the word _chips _on my hand. "Some liquor, a book; choose one for me, some candles and matches," he continued. My eyes had narrowed on the first part, liquor? He was an alcoholic then. I mentally shrugged, convincing myself that I didn't care. I looked up after he stopped talking.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else? Water? Soap?" A knife perhaps? I added mentally. Edward didn't respond, he threw a pair of keys at my feet and then left. I didn't even have the time to tell him that Carlisle gave me a car. I sighed as I dropped the pen and picked up the keys. I looked through my luggage in search for my wallet. I was panicked for a second, then I realized that I had no time to pack money.

"Hey! Do you have any money?" I said, hoping that it was loud enough for him to hear. I waited a few seconds before I heard his response.

"What am I? A bank?" he mused.

I rolled my eyes. Edward had no right to be rude to me, I did nothing whatsoever. "Well I can't buy you anything if I don't get some money!" I shouted. I heard footsteps, then a muted thud. Edward appeared at the door holding a bundle of green.

"Come prepared next time," he muttered; handing me the money. As he turned his back, I stuck my tongue out at him. It was a very childish thing of me to do, but it felt right. I took my time going down the stairs, Edward could wait. I even started humming, hoping that it would piss him off. By the time I reached his car, the sun was already going down.

I could tell that his Volvo was barely used, it still smelled like 'that new car smell'. I rolled into town feeling like a fish out of water. Everything seemed so...different. I was probably the only person; well besides Edward, that has pale skin. Everyone was tanned and beautiful. Jealousy hit me like a ton of bricks. I rolled down my window and let the breeze sort through the car. It occurred to me that I didn't really know where I was going. I pulled over and looked out the window. There was a man walking down the sidewalk.

"Hi, can you tell me where the market is?" I asked.

He looked at me strangely. "_Desculpa mim_?"

"What?" Then I remembered that I was in South America. I mentally hit myself for being so foolish. I tried to remember back when I was in High School; our Spanish teacher tried to expand our knowledge by teaching us Portuguese.

"_Os mercado, onde?_" My lame attempt to speak their native tongue. I either said, "The market, where?" or "The volcano, bathroom?" But the man seemed to understand me. He nodded and spoke so quickly it sounded like gibberish.

"_Nao compreenda_." I muttered. If the man keeps talking Portuguese, I wouldn't know what he was saying since this is all I know. He nodded his head again and pointed straight ahead.

"Thanks." I said, even though he probably wouldn't understand. I parked the car in front of the store. I pressed the little button and then it beeped. I walked inside the store, smiling at the cashier. He smiled back.

"_Necessidade algo?_" He asked. I inwardly groaned, not this again. I scrambled through my brain to figure out what n_ecessidade algo _meant. I gave up after my mind conjured up the words "Rape Me." I'm pretty sure that nice man wouldn't want to do that.

"Okay, I don't know anymore Portuguese. So god help me, I'm going to—"

He started laughing. "Its okay. I can speak English. I said, "Need anything?"

I grinned. "Yes, do you have; chips, liquor, books, candles and matches?" I read from my hand, when I looked up the man was already walking down the aisles. He was mumbling something about, "Sounds familiar."

"What is that?" I asked, trailing behind him. He turned around quickly, surprised that I heard him.

"Nothing, its just that the list sounds like something the Cullens would pick up. But you wouldn't know them." He seemed unsure, as if he was trying to convince himself. I opened my mouth to tell him that I did know the Cullens, but then I remembered Carlisle's rules. He wouldn't approve of this.

"Who are 'the Cullens'?" I asked playing stupid. Carlisle never said that I couldn't ask questions did he? The man froze as if he was fearing something. I grew more nervous with each second that passed

"You must stay away from them," he warned suddenly. I felt my eyebrows pull together, were the Cullens _that_ dangerous? I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it.

"There's suspicion around the island that they are some sort of...creature." he struggled to find the word. Edward a creature? Well sure he was rude, but he was beautiful too. No way was he a creature. I didn't say anything as the guy proceeded to tell me his theories.

"Carlisle's son, never comes out in the sunlight. Truth be told, he never comes out at all."

I just had to interrupt. "So, what do you mean?"

He pursed his lips then leaned closer. "Vampire." he whispered. I shook my head vehemently. Is this guy crazy? Edward wasn't a vampire. He couldn't be. Theres no such thing.

"Thats ridiculous. Now, please scan these so I can go home." I spat. He looked at me cautiously then nodded, he pushed pass me and dumped the items on the table. He didn't say anything as I gave him the money and left. It was as if he was disappointed in something. I shoved the groceries in the back and sped my way home.

"Edward! I have your stuff." I yelled once I was inside the house. I held the bags in my hand while I waited for a response. When he didn't, I dropped the bags on the floor, the contents spilling over. The chips had skittered across the room along with the candles. I shrugged and left it there for a second as I bent down and picked up the book. It didn't have a title on the front, so I flipped it open. On the title page it read: _Mythical Creatures_. I narrowed my eyes, Edward wouldn't want to read this. I flipped it to a different page. _Chapter One: Vampires._

"Oh, what a coincidence." I muttered sarcastically. I skimmed the first page, it was talking about how vampires never go out into the sunlight and that they never sleep. Nothing new I guess, most people would know about this stuff when they're in third grade.

But I couldn't help but factor in that Edward never goes into the sunlight. His room is dark, not one spec of light....

What is this place?

* * *

**Zombie Note - **I don't know either :/ Oh. Also. It's Brittany.

**Sister Note - **I didn't like this chapter....I feel its like a let down since Brittany gave you a superduper chapter and I gave you a confusing crappy chapter...= / Reviews will make me feel better = )

Review get Edward super drunk that he thinks your Bella.  
=D

Chapter written by Lei


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

There is no such thing as vampires, there is no such thing as vampires, there is no such thing as -gulp- vampires.

Vampires aren't real, vampires aren't real, vampires aren't -ouch!- real.

I bent over and glanced at my toe that I had rammed into the dresser. It looked fine but hurt severely. I guess that's what I get for pacing in circles and shutting my eyes. I thought that the closing my eyes would make me believe, but now I'm not so sure.

It couldn't be true. Vampires weren't real. Sure there were the mental freaks that thought they were vampires, but they aren't really. I remember watching MSNBC once, it was about a group of teenager who claimed to be vampires and killed this girls' parents. They all went to prison or died. I forget. But they were just insane.

This was different though. A whole_ island _claimed the Cullens to be vampires. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

"Bella?" A voice in my room asked. I jumped and felt myself start to sweat.

Oh god...he was in my room! He could quickly pounce on me and drink my blood!

"Bella? Hello?" There was something odd about his voice, it sounded...like he was speaking over a radio. I glanced around to find the reason for his voice and that's when I saw it. The small box attached to wall. They were all over the house, I'm surprised I hadn't seen it before. I walked to it and pressed the talk button.

"Yes?" My voice cracked.

"Did you get my things?" He questioned.

"Yes. There downstairs." _All over the floor_, I added mentally.

"Bring them to me," He demanded. I felt my eyebrows scrunch, _well he's a rude vampire. _

As if hearing my thoughts, his voice was heard again, "Please."

"Fine." No it wasn't fine. Not at all. I was probably going to die, he was just making it seem not like that.

_I'm on to you Edward Cullen. I'll kill you before you kill me._

I opened my door and quickly fled down the stairs, constantly looking behind me. I should have been paying attention. But it was too late.

My feet missed a few steps, causing me to fall down the stairs and bump into a small table that held a wine glass. It came crashing to the ground, bursting into many pieces that I so stupidly pressed my hand in. The glass jammed into my palm, but I didn't call out in pain. Instead ,I clamped my mouth shut and slowed my breathing.

I was bleeding.

This was very bad for two reasons. Blood makes me sick and blood is what vampires drink. So either A; I could pass out and Edward could feast upon me or B; Edward could drink all my blood while I am fully conscious.

A loud roaring noise from outside caught my attention. The sound came to halt but I could detect that it was a motorcycle or a large vehicle. Carlisle's car made a silent noise, and my truck made a loud noise. But Carlisle was gone and my Chevy was in the garage. It was someone new.

There was a thunderous knock on the door, followed by a "Hey Masen!" I quickly got to my feet, I grabbed a small towel from the counter and gently wrapped it around my palm. The knock continued, I bit my lip. Should I open the door?

"Masen! Open the fuck up! We know you're in there!" Another voice shouted. I walked to the door. In one moment I could unlock it and open it wide to whoever was on the other side. But, from what I could tell the Cullens had kept their living arrangements quiet. Alice probably knew because she was family, but this whole thing seemed strange.

Instead I decided to take a peek who was out there, I reached for the curtain near the door and gripped the velvety material in my left hand. I girpped the window cover in my hand and began a tug, until loud footsteps stomped down the stairs.

"Do not open that curtain," He warned. I was surprised that I immediatly dropped it and backed away from the window and door. My body slammed into his and I was about to kneel down and make a run for it. Instead his hands gripped my arms and kept me locked where I was. My body seemed to contort to his, to fall in like a puzzle.

I looked up at his face, his green eyes were glued to the door and his mouth vibrated as he spoke to himself. I couldn't understand what he was saying, it was like he wasn't saying anything at all. He seemed almost frightened, determination and fear all over his face. He was deep in thought as the crease in his forehead deepened.

"MASEN!! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" A man screeched as he pounded against the door. With each loud knock I would jump in Edward's hold. This guys were not friends, they were not family, they were dangerous. I could feel it, I could hear it.

Edward seemed to sense my fear, "Bella. I want you to go downstairs to the cellar. Lock the door and do not open it for anyone but me or Carlisle." He let go of me and pushed me toward a brown door in the kitchen.

"How will I know it's you or Carlisle?" I asked.

"We'll knock five times then once," He said immediately. I nodded my head and walked to the door.

"Oh Bella," He called out as he pulled a gun out of a kitchen drawer. Oh god.

"Yes?"

"Be safe," He whispered before he began blowing out all the candles in the kitchen. I nodded my head and opened the door, taking one of the still lit candles with me. I walked into the darkness and shut the door, using the feeling of my pained hand to lock it. I slowly walked down the steps, making sure to be safe like Edward had said.

This cellar looked more like a bomb shelter. There were beds, old TVs and radios. Plenty of storage's food and even a cabinet full of guns. There were plenty of candles and matches stacked up in a corner.

What were the Cullens preparing themselves for? World War III? There were medical tools, first aid kits, hypothermia kits, cloths, blankets, everything someone should have for wars and such. It was insane.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by a loud bang from upstairs. The candle dropped from my hand and onto the floor, the light burnt out and I was standing there in fear. My body shook from my toes to the back of my neck. Goosebumps raised from every inch of my skin. More gun shots made me yelp out loud. I covered my mouth with my hand and backed up into a corner.

Tears began to fall from my eyes as I listened to the gun shots from upstairs. Then sobs were released as the shooting stopped. Oh no. Edward.

"Bella!" His voice shouted from the control box. My eyes found the red light and I let out a breath of painful air.

"I need to put on one of those gas masks, hurry!" He demanded. I nodded even though he couldn't see it and looked in the darkness for the group of candles. I quickly ran to the corner and lit a match, bringing the flame to a wick. The room illuminated with light and I quickly turned to find the masks. There they were, hanging from a coat hook. I ran to one and wasted no time in putting on.

Just in time too. A green foggy smoke carried in through a vent near the ceiling. The door busted open, letting in more green smoke. I screamed as the figure began descending down the stairs.

**EPOV**

Isabella Marie Swan.

Age 25

Born in Forks, Washington - Raised in Phoenix, Arizona.

English Major.

Allergic to Latex.

Waitress.

But from what I can tell from observation;

Bella.

Mature.

Runaway Bride.

Selfless.

Beautiful.

Grateful.

I hadn't been to sure of Bella when she first arrived or when I heard that she was coming to stay with us. For all I knew this could have been a set up, one of General Aro's tricks for sure. Why else would Carlisle be telling me over dinner that a young woman was going to live with us? But, Bella has not once tried anything. She'd been loyal.

Up until I found her in my room. She was reading something from one of my many journals. I was going to take it from her, until I decided to test her. To see if this wasn't just a game of curiosity. I let myself get close to her, I felt the soft texture of her skin. I felt her warm, sweet breath of my lips. I saw her brown eyes widen in surprise and excitement.

It was then that I realized she was not part of a trap, that she was genuine. She is so beautiful. I let her take the journal, I let her fill her curiosity enough to find the latest entry.

I couldn't let Bella get close. The only thing I could do would be to make her leave, to make her safe from me and the things around me. It was her only chance of living.

I sent Bella away, into town where she would no doubt here rumors about Carlisle and I. If she feared us and for her life, she'd leave. She's be smart and go away. But something told me that Bella wasn't as smart as she should be, that she'd be the mouse to eat the cheese even though she knew the consequences.

Bella was different.

She needed to be like the rest.

As I sat in my room, waiting for her to bring me my things, I heard a loud rumbling noise. It was then that I knew they had found me. I had gone almost two years without them locating me. I figured I was safe on this small island. I quickly remembered Bella. She was downstairs. I quickly dashed from the door, flinging it open and taking the stairs two at a time.

She was about to open the curtain. Was she trying to get us killed?

"Do not open that curtain," I said softly to her. Immediately she let go and started backing up, she rammed into me. My hands found their way to her arms where I held on tightly.

"MASEN!! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" It was Felix. Which meant Demetri was with him. The Volturi had found me, it was official. Me and Carlisle would never be safe and now I had brought Bella into this. Not unless they found her. I saw her face look up at me, her fearful eyes searching for something from me. All I could think was _not her, anyone but her. I won't lose another person I care about._

"Bella. I want you to go downstairs to the cellar. Lock the door and do not open it for anyone but me or Carlisle." I said, pushing her toward the cellar door. She went, not fighting back one bit.

"How will I know it's you or Carlisle?" She asked.

"We'll knock five times then once," I spoke immediately. It was mine an Carlisle's code knock. We'd used it many times before. She nodded her head and started for the door. I walked into the kitchen and opened up a drawer. As I caught sight of the gun, I whimpered. I hoped I would never have to use it again.

"Oh Bella," I called out.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Be safe," I whispered as I brought the gun into view. I began blowing out the candles for better cover. In the dark I was something different. I could see better, hear clearer, move quicker. I had an advantage in the dark. Bella disappeared in the cellar, I felt relief wash over me. But that all changed as the front door bursted open.

Felix's large frame was blocking most the light, but it still made me drop to my knees. He aimed for me with his gun, the loud sound echoed through the room. I quickly hid behind the counter, shaking off the pain from the light.

"Shut the fucking door. I want to be the one who kills him," Demetri muttered. The door shut and darkness consumed everything. I pulled back up and started shooting at the men, who quickly dodged the bullets and started shooting back.

"Damn. Alec, release the bomb," Felix spoke into a walkie-talkie.

I ran to a box on the other side of a wall, I quickly pressed the cellar button and then the talk.

"Bella!" I shouted into it. "Put on one of the gas masks."

I quickly found my own in the storage room. I slipped into one of the black suits that covered every inch of my skin. I bet I looked like a ninja chemical worker. I slipped the gas mask on as the green fog reached me. I didn't waste any time kicking in the cellar door. Bella was backed up in a corner with the black mask on. I started down the stairs toward her, then remembered the door. I slammed it shut as a bullet hit the frame.

I locked the door and began down to Bella, she backed into the corner. She probably thought I was one of them, I had walked as close as I could get.

"It's me," I spoke. Immediately she calmed. I grabbed her wrist and tugged her toward the small panel blocked by a bed. I pulled the bed away and touched a metal pad that opened the panel.

"Go!" I comanded. She climbed into it and began crawling down the tunnel. I pulled the bed back into place as I climbed in after her. The panel closed shut once I hit the button. I turned and followed Bella down the tunnel, until we were able to stand. Bella had no idea we could since it was dark. But my eyesight was capable of knowing when it was alright.

I raised, bringing Bella with me. I tugged off my mask and she did the same.

"Are we safe now?" She asked.

"For now. It won't be long before they track us down," I said to her as we continued down the tunnel.

"Where are we going? How can you tell? Who were those guys? Are you hurt?" She began to ask questions in a hysteric tone. I sighed as I prepared to answer them.

"We're going to the garage. I have great senses. They are part of The Volturi. And no, I'm not hurt. Are you?" I spoke to her.

She held her right palm up, "A little hurt. But this was from before."

"Good thing were getting Carlisle," _If he isn't already dead. _

**

* * *

**

**Zombie Note -** Sorry for the lack of update. I had a small case of block and I got addicted to twitter and stuff. Also, The Sparkle Awards have finished voting so I've been doing things for that. The paranoia has caused Bella to go a little insane. That's why the writing is very...weird. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

**Sister Note**- Aha! So I'm _not_ the only one who takes forever to update =D The Razzle Dazzle Awards have finished too, sooo the winners will be announced tomorrow. This chapter was awesome and I'm still excited. =D

We've changed the summary because Brittany's thought process changed. Lei is upset and Brittany is feeling guilty.

Chapter written by Brittany

Review! Is Carlisle...dead?


End file.
